


Camp Rainbows

by mademoisellePlume



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Homestuck, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greek and Roman Camps are trying to patch a better relationship through a joint summit in Northern Ontario. Will the 16 strange campers with inconsistent memories to help or hinder this process?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy's Step-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever write anything for the Homestuck fandom that isn't crossovers? This, the His Dark Materials fic, and the That Guy With The Glasses one I'm still working on....seriously, I think I have a problem. Anyways, I bought and read 'The Son of Neptune' and adored it, but was also reading Homestuck fanfic the entire time and...well, this plot was born. I hope it doesn't turn out terrible.

Greek and Roman demigods had an extremely uneasy alliance for the moment, the existence of each camp still a new and unpleasant truth to each other. But their ranks were swelling. Each camp had mysteriously received eight new campers around two weeks ago. Different parents, different surnames, but it was an odd coincidence. And odd coincidences put demigods on edge.

Now, they were meeting on neutral ground, Greeks and Romans alike congregating in Northern Ontario for a ‘cooperation summit.’ The Romans had constructed enough cabins for their cohorts and the Greeks’ cabins. There was another, larger building, built for the children of the minor gods and goddesses, as even the Legion didn’t have the time or energy for each god to have a cabin dedicated for them. They compromised by carving onto the walls the symbols of each of the gods whose children resided in the temporary building.

Percy Jackson found himself sharing space with one of the new arrivals. She made him feel a bit weird, and not in the way that would cause Annabeth to get jealous.

“Hello stepbrother!” She trilled as he entered their cabin. Officially, it was the cabin for Poseidon’s children, but his father had spoken to him in his dreams and requested that the daughter of Amphitrite be given room in his cabin. Percy, recalling the chilly way Poseidon’s wife had looked at him, agreed readily.

“Hey there.” He greeted, frowning a bit at her and her guest. “Hi to you too.” A son of Hephaestus was sitting on the bed next to her. “Guys, you know the rule about being alone in a cabin together…” He started, feeling awkward about reproaching them.

“We weren’t doing anything!” His …stepsister protested, her cheeks blushing a bright pink colour. “I was being bothered by someone, and he stepped in and, I just wanted to talk for a bit and-“

Percy found himself going red as well, knowing he was a bit of a hypocrite-after all, he and Annabeth had been left alone more than once. Still, these two were only fourteen or so, and the rule was there for a reason.

It was ridiculously awkward in the room, partly because Percy was just not that comfortable with the girl. It wasn’t that bad the first day, but she woke him up sometimes, lying on her bunk, mouth forming sounds that made his spine bend into a pretzel. They sounded like a kraken moved. He tried not to let it show, but he couldn’t ignore it.

The boy blushed too and fiddled with a bit of wiring. Pushing at his dual-coloured glasses, he stood up. Percy thought the kid might be Asian, but wasn’t really sure. It didn’t matter, but something about this kid, like the other fourteen year olds that had all appeared, reminded him of the blinding properties of the mist. “It’th alright, Fef. Lemme know if that douthebag bugs you again, okay?” He somewhat awkwardly patted Feferi on the shoulder and went to leave, meeting Percy’s eyes as he did so.

“Which douchebag?” Percy inquired. Was the eyes of this kid different colours? He thought he had a guess as to who was pestering Feferi though…  
Sollux shrugged. “Eridan again.” Percy groaned a bit and Sollux smirked. “Well, he won’t be doing it again too thoon.” He lifted his hand in a wave and left the cabin. Percy kind of wondered how that showdown had happened.

Eridan and Feferi had been on the verge of best friends at first, but something had happened (Feferi wouldn’t say, but he suspected Eridan had confessed his obvious crush) and the friendship had broken rather badly.

Things with the new kids were a bit weird. For one, their memories were all… porous. They remembered parents and parts of their lives, but they couldn’t name exactly where they lived, or the contact information of their mortal parents. They seemed uncertain about their own stories, and sometimes they looked at each other with wide, surprised eyes before seeming to forget what had shocked them. So, maybe something had happened with them before they even arrived at Half-Blood Camp. Neither they, nor Percy, knew.

He went to offer his sort-of sister a hug, and tried to ignore the memories of the things she hissed in the middle of the night. Demigods had strange dreams, but he was thankful that none of his had ever made him speak in a way that made his spine turn to jelly and his bladder get weaker.


	2. The Sons of Hephaestus

Sollux went back to the Hephaestus Cabin, flopping down on his bunk. Two of his ‘brothers’ approached. Brothers in more than one sense, really. All three of them were claimed by Hephaestus as his sons, all three of them fourteen, all three of them arriving at once, all of them knowing that things were wrong in some unknown way.

He felt them peering at him through their respective shades. “What?” He demanded, sensing they had bad news to tell; his mood plunging from the high of victory over Eridan and privacy with Feferi.

“It failed.” The taller one said, shaking his head. “It broke apart when we tested it on the ribbiting girl.”

“She can’t control it, man, back off.” Sollux snapped. Maybe snapping at his 'brother' when he criticized Aradia wasn’t the best idea. After all, he usually had a completely unsubtle crush on her that pissed Sollux off, so Sollux should really support Equius saying things like that if he wanted to avoid him actually ending up in a relationship with her.

...Yeah, no, that wasn’t going to happen. He didn't want Equius to talk about Aradia at all, if he was honest. Sollux didn’t like Aradia the same way he liked Feferi, but when he looked at her, his heart hurt for unknown reasons.

If he was honest with himself, he was convinced he’d done something to her, and the guilt ate at him when he thought about the Indian girl. Not that he could even guess what he might have done. Sometimes he thought he should ask her, but something inside him twisted at the thought, dreading the idea of her remembering whatever horrible thing he must have done.

“Broke apart? Fuck, the thing was as destroyed as Vantas after watching a romcom.” Snorted the blond boy as he lifted up a piece of the helmet the three boys had worked on to show Sollux.

Sollux groaned. “Are you kidding me?” He rubbed his forehead. “We’ll have to try again. They’re thuspiciouth of uth.”

“Can’t blame them.” Dave grabbed a chair and pulled it over, sitting on it so he was facing Sollux, his chest leaning against the back of the chair. “I mean, eight kids show up in each camp with vague memories of bullshit histories? We sound so much like a trap, if someone steps on me, they’ll fall through a thin coating of leaves into a pit. Then you two can tell them that Team Rocket strikes again before blasting out into space.”

“I don’t under-“ Equius said slowly, clearly not following Dave’s metaphor, and Sollux groaned, covering his ears with his pillow as Dave started to explain pokemon in the worst and most nonsensical of ways.

Finally, Equius growled. “I don’t care about this pokemen thing. We’re not a trap.”

“How do you know for thertain?” Sollux asked, and Equius opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, frustrated with the fact that he didn’t know, really. “Maybe we’re all monthterth dithguithed as demi-godth. Thent to thlowly dethtroy the camp through sheer shittineth.”

Equius tightened his jaw, probably breaking some teeth with his freakish strength. “I doubt we are. If we are a trap, I would know.” He spoke the way some of them did when what they said was informed by dim memories. Their faces were dubious, but their voices were certain.

“If anyone would know if we’re some sort of messed up trap, it’d be the Spider-Queen herself.” Dave suggested. “I can get the windy kid to talk to her.”

“Better than doing nothing.” Sollux sighed, still lying on his bunk. “And I guess we’ll try and rebuild the memory catcher after dinner. That is, try and rebuild it again.”

“Well, as super-awesome as depressing conversations like this are, I’m going to go find that Bacchus kid and sing ICP songs at him until he tries to stab me.” Dave announced, and Sollux wasn’t quite sure if he was serious or not. The sunglasses he perpetually wore made it hard to tell.

“I’m going to lie here until I die.” He decided, covering his face with a pillow.

Equius stood there awkwardly as his brothers decided that they were done with this conversation, sighed a bit, and decided to go and find the one person who could usually coax a smile out of him.


	3. A Friend and Huntress

Approaching the field where he could usually find her, Equius was pleased to hear the sound of arrows thwock-ing into various targets. He always did love seeing the Hunter’s practice archery.

The field was full of Artemis’ Hunters, and he was the subject of more than a few nasty glares. Thalia, the daughter of Zeus and leader of the Hunter’s, lowered her arrow-notched bow and strode over to him. “You here to see her again?”

Equius swallowed hard. “Yes, ma’am. Er, miss. Um.” He could feel himself breaking out into sweat as he fumbled with his words in front of the daughter of the Lord of the Skies.

“I’ve told you to just call me Thalia.” She corrected him, sighing and pointing out his best friend. “And she’s over there, but I expect there to be a decent amount of distant. And don’t try and shoot an arrow again, we’re tired of replacing the bows.”

Thalia thought he was trying to steal his best friend away, make her break her vow of chastity. They all thought that, and got protective over the girl. But they really didn’t need to worry.

“Sorry miss. Um. Thalia, I mean.” Equius stammered as bad as that one Roman kid that his best friend liked and absconded away before he could be any ruder. She was certainly higher than he was in the hierarchy of the camp, and calling her by her first name made something in his soul squirm in total discomfort. Authour wouldn’t approve.

Wait, who was Authour? Was…that his father? He had vague memories of glasses of milk and a fine moustache, but it was all so dim…

“EQUIUS!” Nepeta squealed, dropping her dagger next to the animal carcass she was cleaning out and launching herself at him, arms flung around his shoulders.

He carefully kept himself from hugging her back, but felt his lips twitch into a smile. “Hoove you been well, Nepeta?” She giggled, smacked a kiss onto his cheek, and let go of him.

“Purrsitively wonderfur! I’m just cleaning out a deer from our hunting!” She gestured to the slain animal, and Equius tried not to show his distaste. She noticed anyways. She always did. “Sorry, Equius, but you know we only kill what we intend to eat! Artemis is the Clawddess of the Hunt after all!”

“I understand, Nepeta, I wasn’t about to comment.” He told her, sitting on a nearby bench as she went back to her work, focusing on her rather than the task she was doing. It bothered him, a bit, that a daughter of Aphrodite was so disconnected from the elegant ways of her mother, but she was a true Hunter in that way. Her inherited traits from Aphrodite showed itself in…other ways. Which reminded him. “Sollux went to see Feferi again today.”

She squealed. “Ooh, I knew it! Ah, once I’m done with this, we HAVE to go update The Wall, Equius!” He shrugged and she giggled as she worked. “They are the cutest couple, so much better than Eridan and Fefuri would be.”

“I…really wouldn’t know.” Equius shrugged, letting her go on about her various ‘ships’ for a while. She enjoyed managing other people’s romances so much, it was almost a shame she’d pledged her life to chastity in service of Artemis. But, then, he understood why she’d done that. He didn’t blame her for making the decision she had. And she was certainly happier now.

“Have you seen Aradia recently?” Nepeta asked, smirking as she hung the meat up in a tree to prevent one of the animals that lived in the area, or lived with the Hunters, from taking for a snack. Equius went…red? She wasn’t sure. She almost thought his skin was tinting blue, but that would be ridiclawous.

“I canter believe you would ask that.” He said, and she chuckled. “We are not discussing this!”

“Not yet anyways.” He spluttered and she giggled. “C’mon, I made a pile in front of my shipping chart, we can have a   
feelings jam there!” She hooked her arm into his and dragged him away. The Hunters watched, frowning, and after a few moments the panther that Nepeta had rather than a wolf got to its feet and followed them. With a chaperone sent after the two, the Hunters relaxed.


	4. Experimentation

Nepeta left Equius snoring in the pile of firewood, weapons and Pounce. Well, the snow-white panther was only half in the pile, half was over Equius’ belly, keeping him pinned in place. Nepeta grinned a little. The scene was apurrable!

It was good to see Equius getting some sleep, the bags under his eyes were so dark they almost looked blue. His sleep deprivation wasn’t as bad as Karkat’s refusal to sleep. But, not many people could really match up to Karkat in most ways.

Nepeta stopped herself from sighing – she was a Hunter of Artemis, not a lovesick girl! Besides. That was part of why she’d chosen to join the Hunters. Karkat wouldn’t and shouldn’t return her affections. Her feelings were a poorly kept secret, even before she’d made her decision to join the Hunters, and even those who sympathized with her couldn’t say they weren’t a bit repulsed.

She shook her head and left Equius and Pounce next to her shipping wall (a smooth rockside where she drew chalk pictures of the couples she wanted to happen) and went to go find Aradia and talk to her. She might have sworn off relationships for herself, but she was a notorious matchmaker! And with the longing that she heard in Equius' voice to spur her on, she was determined to make a match here! Besides, she'd seen the curly-haired girl follow Equius movements with her eyes sometimes.

Nepeta wasn’t exactly sure where to look. Aradia wasn’t the most predictable of girls. But she heard an indignant howl that sounded an awful lot like a certain child of Ares and giggled before following the sound even further into the forested area.

It lead her to a most peculiar scene. Two girls were standing in front of Eridan, who was shouting and kicking against the ropes that tied him to a chair. “Let me go, you filthy lowwbloods!”

“Lowbloods?” Nepeta questioned, and Rose and Aradia turned to look at her in surprise. “Um…what’s Eridan talking about? And why is he tied down?”

“Nep! Nep, make them let me go, make-“ A blindfold, glowing with lavender power, floated over to him and tied itself around his head. Rose certainly was good at all that daughter-of-Hecate magic purrer stuff! Aradia stepped forwards and linked her arm with Nepeta’s, smiling brightly at her.

“We’re not sure either! We’ve come up with some experiments, and we decided that he was the best person to test them on!” Rose snorted a bit. “Well, he volunteered.” Eridan protested loudly. Incoherantly, but loudly. “Well, he hit on Rose when we were thinking of who to ask. Really, it was the same thing as volunteering!”

Nepeta couldn’t help but giggle too. “You’re not hurting him though, right?”

“Not seriously, no.” Rose said placidly, her lips curling into a small smile. “He’s just quite sensitive for a child of the war god.” Eridan glared at her bitterly, his streak of purple hair falling over his eyes.

“Well, for that matter, I’m awful cheerful for a daughter of Thanatos!” Aradia pointed out reasonably. “It takes all sorts, eh? What I think is important is that your spell got out something we don’t understand.” The death-spawned girl said the next word as if she was tasting every letter. “Lowblood. I don’t like it, honestly. It sounds,” Nepeta watched Aradia pause for a moment. “Familiar, yes, but not… not nice. Not nice at all!”

“It did sound like an insult, the way he said it.” Rose pointed out calmly, tapping her chin. “But it doesn’t sound familiar to me.”

“It kind of reminds me of Equius. In an irritating way, though.” Nepeta piped in, making Aradia quirk an eyebrow at her.  
Then Aradia pursed her lips. “You know… I can almost hear him saying the word. And it is more irritating then insulting when I think about it from him. Maybe it’s an Eridan thing?”

Eridan growled from behind the gag.

Rose smiled thinly. “Perhaps,” She picked out her words as carefully as a certain daughter of Cetes did. “We should continue to experiment.”

“…What on earth are you kids doing?” Butch, the senior counsellour of the Iris cabin, had stumbled upon their strange little group, and was giving them the flattest possible look. “Okay, far be it for a son of Iris to judge anyone’s life choices but… no. Just no. No preteen kinky bondage experimentation in the forests, please.”

Rose wasn’t blushing, but Aradia and Nepeta were. “You sound like my brother. We were only trying out some spells, we weren’t doing anything-“

Aradia quirked an eyebrow, clearly wondering why Rose was omitting the reason for the spells, since there wasn’t much leeway in the rules for campers that just decided to try out their powers on one another. But, she supposed that it was fairly typical of Lalonde to keep the purpose of her-wait, what?

“Brother?” Nepeta asked, sounding puzzled. Aradia echoed her.

Before Rose could respond, suddenly looking confused by her own words, Butch rolled his eyes and pointed. “You three, out. I don’t want to deal with this. Just go, I’ll untie Ampora.”

Meekly, the three girls left. Not before Aradia met Eridan’s eyes, silently warning him not to talk about this to anyone. He probably still would. It was Eridan, after all.


	5. Interrogation

“I smell L13S Dave, they waft off of your terrified form like the most pungent of rotten cherries!” Dave rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. The white cane pinned him to the side of the Roman cabin, and the blind girl leered at him. Gog, did she file her teeth? “Why were you walking into the third cohort’s cabin, Dave?”

“Lookin’ for Gamz, thought he might wanna rap a little.” He changed his story this time, since ‘I forgot which cabin was mine, whoops’ hadn’t turned out so well. Terezi narrowed her eyes at him through her triangular red shades.  
Terezi kept her dragon head topped cane pressing into his chest. “After he almost killed you the last time you tried that, Dave. I wouldn’t have thought you’d want to see how pretty your blood is again.” She smirked. “You’ve never struck me as the type comfortable with self-sacrifice.”

Dave snorted a bit, his poker face slipping enough to allow a smirk. “How would you know if my blood’s pretty? You’re blind, remember?”

She pressed down harder, and Dave wondered why she’d been allowed such a pointy stick, given that she was nuttier then trail mix. “What is it you want, Dave?”

Okay, he didn’t really want to tell her about the experiments he and his two brothers were working on, in conjunction with the flighty magical broads, since they were breaking quite a few rules of both camps with their experiments. He could just tell her he wanted to see his windy bro, but John wouldn’t be any good at lying to her when Terezi inevitably interrogated him. He was way too much of a derp. And he didn’t want her to hear about this. Terezi was not one to tolerate law-breaking. Stupid bloody daughters of Veritas…

He had only one option.

It was time to get smooth.

He smirked wider and grasped the cane with one hand. “Maybe I felt like riling you up a bit, ‘Rezi.” He let his voice drop an octave, and told himself he was being ironic and deceptive, and not flirting with a pretty girl because she was attractive and weird and ironic or anything. …Lying to himself was also ironic. “It’s been almost a whole day since the last time I saw your unnaturally sharp teeth glint at me and I just felt a stirring in my soul. If you know what I mean.” He winked. Then remembered she couldn't see him.

She started to laugh hysterically. Welp. That was a painful way to get rejected.

“Weren’t you ever told to be careful what you wish for, Dave?” She asked, touching the silver Libra sign hanging from a silver chain around her neck.

“Redglare, don’t play with your food!” Vriska called, as she walked past them to enter the cabin Dave had been trying to sneak into. “Take him off somewhere private if you’re going to salivate all over him like that, geeeeeeeeze!”

Terezi growled deep in her throat, and Dave shifted a little at the guttural sound. “F1N3 Vriska! Move it Dave, I have more questions for you.” The cane was dislodged from his chest, and her long fingers grabbed his ear firmly, dragging him away as he tried to maintain a neutral coolkid face.

Had it been his imagination, or had Terezi blushed a little at the spiderbitch’s words?


End file.
